This invention provides an advancement in the art of monitoring the temperature and the degree of wear of a brake, and more specifically to the degree of wear of an aircraft multi-disk brake assembly.
Various reasons require that the temperature of a brake stack should be monitored. One reason is to indicate excessive temperatures within the brake and thereby initiating an alarm condition. Another reason is to provide input data for a system of controlling the amount of energy absorbed by a brake stack. In such a system, the initial temperature rate of rise of the pressure plate is related to the amount of torque developed by the brake stack. To provide this needed input data, the sensor must provide accurate temperature data in a minimum amount of time.
It is also of primary importance to maintain the brake stack in good working order, replacing members as required before they are completely worn. Therefore, indication of the wear of the brake stack is also highly important.
Various temperature sensors monitor the brake stack temperature indirectly. Many have been mounted within the brake assembly with the majority attached to the torque tube. These sensors typically have lower temperature readings and slower response times. Furthermore, various wear indicators have been used to indicate the degree of brake wear. This requires two separate devices each requiring their own installation involving drilling, cutting, attaching, etc. None, however, discloses such a novel arrangement of combining both functions in the manner as described herein.